House of Representatives of Cobura
The Coburan parliament, called the House of Representatives of Cobura, is the national legislative assembly of the United Governorates of Cobura. History The first people's assembly of Cobura was The Federal Assembly. This assembly was founded at an unknown point in the history of Cobura, but records date its history back to at least 2500. It is known that the Augustanii empire collapsed around 1341, and that the remaining territories then unified into a single kingdom. It is also assumed that it might have been founded between the 22th and the 26th century. Despite this, Cobura was as already stated originally a kingdom with a monarch, and thus in the country's young years, it did not contain any legislature. Early ages The 2114 revolution eliminated the monarchy, and Cobura as a nation did not exist until its unification under a military government, and a military council. Several battles were fought on the ground on which the Federal Palace, which used to host the Assembly, stands. Reform In recent times, more accurately after the century turn of 3200, the Assembly was reformed. It changed its name from the National Assembly to the Federal Assembly directly after the end of the two-party and single-party systems which dominated the legilature for several years. A more parliamentary system was implemented to the Assembly, and several new parties gained seats in it. This is widely considered a part of modern history of Cobura, and it is common knowledge to know the stories and points of the Federal Assembly's reforms for current Coburan politicians. More recently the Parliament was refered to as the House of Delegates but now is called the Praetorian Senate due to the merger into the Augustan empire. Though previous legislatures usually had 500 seats, the 3200 one has 100 with a tie breaker vote going to the prime minister. Traditionally the front row or 'front bench' would be used to highlight members of either majority/minority party, but due to the miniscule amount of legislatures seating is first come first serve with senator seating limited to the bench and the second row. Beyond that party aides and some other officials and journalists are allowed to be seated there. The Assembly Chamber itself was rebuilt in in the mid 3200s, and this chamber remains in place today. After the monarchy After the monarchy was overthrown in 4158, the Assembly changed its name into the Senate of Cobura. the number of seats rose from 75 (set up by the previous monarchy) to 100. Constitutional reforms After the 4317 Constitutional reforms, the government of Cobura refomed the Senate into the House of Representatives, with 355 seats. Tasks The Assembly functions as the legislative assembly of Cobura, and is the political forum of individual politicians as well as factions. Since Cobura is a parliamentary republic, the House is responsible of limiting the authority of the Government. It is in the House that pieces of legislation and treaties are drafted, discussed and passed or defeated. Legislation With 500,000 signatures in Cobura from Coburan citizens, any adult citizen may bring up a single issue or a bill in the House, and a vote must according to the law be held, as well as a debate, if the person who proposed the bill desires it. In addition, any member of the House may propose a bill or resolution, and the House is mandated to consider it and respect it. All Representativse are not obligated to vote for or against proposals, yet if the Representative is not busy with any Committee work, they are expected to show up in the House and vote. Under certain circumstances, such as Constitutional amendments, all members are obligated to vote against or in favour of the amendment. Committees Any member of the House may propose a piece of legislation, and the House contains several Committees. These include the *Comittee of Foreign Relations *Comittee of National Security *Comittee of Veterans Affairs *Comittee of Education *Comittee of Science *Comittee of Culture *Comittee of Taxation *Comittee of Infrastructure *Comittee of Internal Affairs *Comittee of Justice, *Comittee of Military Affairs *Comittee of the National Police *Comittee of Natural Recources *Comittee of Environmental Protection *Comittee of Nuclear Energy *Comittee of Demographics *Comittee of Media *Comittee of Technology Districts Each state is divided into 60 Electoral Districts, which appoint one representative for the House every 4 years. Every district covers approximately 350,000 citizens, of which 250,000 are allowed to vote. Category:Cobura